The Darkness (Light and Dark)
The Darkness is a primordial entity which has existed throughout eternity. After God came into being, He created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against it. Not even the combined power of God and the archangels could destroy it, so God succeeded only in sealing it away using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. This force is so ancient and mysterious that even the Angels didn't believe it existed, rather they thought it to be a "scary bedtime story". When Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Dean Winchester of the Mark, the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on earth, it has taken the form of a young man, and spread a disease of darkness through human beings. It is somehow bonded, or one with the baby Alex. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - It is so unimaginably strong that even he couldn't defeat her without the archangels. Only the combined power of God and his archangels were enough to eventually seal it away by tricking it first. Even Death was willing to make sure the Mark of Cain, the lock on the Darkness, wasn't broken. Considering the force it took just to fight it back and imprison it, the Darkness is the most powerful evil force in the Supernatural universe. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Being older than God Himself, the Darkness knows many things, and is still learning about the Universe which God made while he was locked away. However, he was immediately able to speak the English language. *'Telekinesis' - The Darkness is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Indestructibility' - Being amortal, the Darkness is one of the conscious thing that will exist forever. *'Invulnerability' - Considering its ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Darkness can be assumed to have an immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks that likely constitutes invincibility. *'Omnipresence' - The Darkness was once all there was, and he announced that he will re- establish that state. He became omnipresent before his death. *'Super Strength' - The Darkness was easily able to throw a grown man with enough force to kill him. *'Smiting' - Just by raising her hand, the Darkness was able to kill an angel with a similar effect to an angel blade. *'Reality Warping' - While it talked to Dean its smoke form was still expanding, causing immense winds, however they were completely unaffected by them, indicating that it has tremendous control over the physical universe. *'Teleportation' - The Darkness can teleport to anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. *'Apporting' - The Darkness can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping its fingers. *'Amortality' - The Darkness is in fact amortal, the precursor to Immortality, and predates everything, including both God and even Death itself. It is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die because, essentially, it was never alive to begin with. *'Weather Manipulation' - The Darkness is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - The Darkness has the power to create seismic activity. It cause tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - The Darkness, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. *'Empathy' - The Darkness can feel and influence the emotions of humans and the human soul. *'Resurrection' - The Darkness can easily bring others back from the dead. *'Soul Consumption' - In the form of Alex, the Darkness was able to eat Sheriff Mark Watson's soul which made him to grow into a little boy and later a preteen boy. He has since consumed many souls and on one occasion, he said to a man that he wants to be like him, shortly before consuming his soul. *'Corrupting Affect' - The Darkness seems to be a corrupting force to whatever it comes into contact with. It corrupted the Mark of Cain to a curse that would make killing the host impossible, even for Death an entity that was immensely strong in his own right. It also corrupted anyone with the mark into a killer. When released, those who came in contact with the initial release of the Darkness turned into a meaningless killer. Weaknesses The Darkness is beyond destruction as it is amortal, not technically even alive; however it has weaknesses, and is possible to seal away. *'Primordial Beings' - As the Light and Twilight have existed throughout eternity, alongside the Darkness, it is most likely that they can harm and even kill it. *'Higher-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness, and seal it with a lock. *'Mark of Cain' - The Mark of Cain was the "lock" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as one person bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed. With its removal, the Darkness was set free once more. *'The Light's Ring / Gauntlet' - It can kill anything before and after the big bang, including the Darkness. *'Blade of Time '- A blade created by Time Guardian at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Villains Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Deceased